rucfandomcom-20200213-history
Popeye Appreciation Week
Popeye Appreciation Week is the week to celebrate RUC leader, Popeye The Sailor and all the good deeds he did as well as his legendary status as a hero. Each new day brings in something different to keep the appreciation week fresh but they serve a lot of great food here, including the every famous Popeyesicles in which they are extremely cold, frozen Popsicle served only on Popeye appreciation week as well as collectible Steel Popeye Masks where someone can look just like Popeye just by wearing the mask. These occur once a year. Those who disrupt or cause chaos in Popeye Appreciation week however will be given three warnings. On the third warning, the delinquents and troublemakers will be part of Thursdays game as punishment. Here is all the events that happen in Popeye appreciation week. Monday The first day of Popeye appreciation week starts off with a balloon parade(As shown in the image) of the Radioactive Uber Clan but Popeye gets the largest balloon of all. Hundreds of RUC soldiers have to hold onto the balloon due to its sheer strength and simple wind can blow it high into the air when compared to other parade balloons. This is where the Popeye gift stores open up where you can get your items like Popeyesicles, Steel Popeye Masks, Popeye watches, Popeye statues, Popeye books, and even Popeye themed bubblegum are here. The two giveaways begin here and end at Saturday. One is for the Popeye mansion, a mansion in the coloring scheme and shape of Popeye and his head and the other giveaway is for a card to gain VIP access to RUC HQ and their treasure vault. Tuesday Readings are held on Popeye, the RUC, and their adventures. There will also be a special movie depicting the origins of the RUC here only at a drive-in theater specifically made for the festival. The first game, the Popeye Eating Contest starts here where people don't stop eating for 20 minutes. The person who lasts the longest or through the 20 minutes get a special Golden Popeye Trophy to show they won. The gift store also gives out Popeyes clothing only on this day. Wednesday Two big games are held here. The first game is Popeye's Maze where participants navigate a large maze and get to the exit. The first three people who get to the exit will gain a Golden Popeye Trophy. The other game is Popeye Dunk where people try to hit a target to put an RUC Soldier who throws insults to convince people to hit the target into the icy, cold water. The person who gets 100 points doing this will get a Golden Popeye Trophy. The Popeye Gift store also now serves Popeye Action figures ''and ''Radioactive Uber Clan Trading Cards on this day. Thursday A new game is held here, specifically to punish the troublemakers who tried to disrupt the Appreciation Week. This game is known as Popeye UFO Ride in which participants spray a target with water. The UFO ride spins in circles and has the trouble makers strapped inside and for every time the target gets sprayed with water, the UFO ride gets faster. When someone gets 100 points from spraying the target, it is called a Meltdown and they win a Golden Popeye Trophy. The troublemakers stay in the spinning UFO Ride all night though as punishment at maximum speed. The Popeye gift store now brings out Popeye cereal and Popeyes Smash Music Hits which has a track of all the songs Popeye loves. Friday Two new games are held at this Appreciation Week. Popeyes Cooking in which participants have to cook the best meal and be judged by Critics dressed up as Fat Albert, Jabberjaw, Felix, Noid, and Peter Griffin as a way to appreciate the other RUC members. If all five critics like your food, you get a Golden Popeye Trophy. The other game is Popeye Archery in which participants have to hit the the target spot on three random targets perfectly. If they do that, they will win a Golden Popeye Trophy. The Popeye Art Museum also opens up to show all the artwork people made of Popeye. This is also the day where people can write letters and Popeye himself will read them all in front of a large crowd. The Popeye gift store brings out Popeye balloons today. Saturday This is where the winners to the giveaways are drawn out. Whoever is raffled and wins, they win their prizes: Either the Popeye Mansion or the VIP Access to RUC HQ and the Treasure Vault. The very last game is played here: Popeye Space Invaders in which people dress up as Popeye and reenact the famous video game, Space Invaders by shooting targets in the air. If the targets touch the participants, they are eliminated. The person who survives the longest or hits all the targets will earn a Platinum Popeye Trophy and a large money reward. The Popeye gift store opens up an opportunity for people to take pictures with Popeye himself here. Sunday This is the last day and everything is wrapping up. At the Popeye Stadium, which only opens today a large game of Football, Basketball, and dodgeball are played here. There are also RUChorus's singing the RUC national anthem. Popeye will also get a rock band of his choice to be played here. All kinds of Popeye food will be served for free at the Popeye Stadium today. In the closing hours, Popeye delivers a long speech on how he is glad he has people supporting him, how the RUC saves people, his plans for the future, what he'll be doing next, and to give everyone good luck and tell them to never give up on him or the Radioactive Uber Clan. afterwards, as Popeye leaves the large firework show happens inside the Stadium, ending the Appreciation Week. Category:Radioactive Uber Clan